


Ocean's 8 at Hogwarts

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heist Wives, Hogwarts, Jealousy, Sexual Tension, angst so much angst, hurt!Lou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ocean's 8 at Hogwarts, what more do you need?





	1. Platform 9&3/4

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore my horrible English and everything wrong with the tense :)

Debbie had been known to be skeptical of new people, a reputation for acting harshly. Some could call her a cold-hearted bitch, most people did. No matter how much Debbie loved her family she blamed them for her closed off nature and quite honestly she did not care anymore. She had grown to love the thieving and conning that ran from generation to generation helping her brother Danny with his antics from a young age. Their parents had not encouraged this behavior but it had not totally been discouraged. Debbie came from Slytherin after Slytherin and it came to no surprise when Debbie had been sorted when she arrived. Tammy her childhood friend and neighbor, on the other hand, had been sorted into Hufflepuff. Little Debbie had been disappointed that she would not get to live with her but Danny knocked some sense into her, "you'll still get to be in the same classes, it's not like you're not going to ever see her again."

Danny slouched against the trolley containing her valuables. Unlike most students, Debbie had opted against having an animal companion. She wasn't the best at looking after things let alone animals, she had learned this the hard way in her first year.  
"Ugh ... I forgot how busy this place was."  
Debbie rolled her eyes, "You really don't have to be here, actually I'd prefer it if you weren't"  
Danny ruffled her hair before she could duck from his approaching hand. "Family first."  
Debbie wrapped her arms around her brother and savored the moment before she had to board the train.  
"Try not to get into as much trouble this year. My charms might not be able to keep you safe forever."  
Debbie rolled her eyes and began lugging her baggage onto the train. Danny did little assisting but helped none the less. A few of the younger Slytherins batted their eyelids and cooed towards the pair, " Hi Danny."  
"Hey Cynthia, Julie"  
"you're gross, I wonder what Tess would say"  
"I'm just being polite Debbie, not like you would know what that means."

Tammy tripped into the cabin Danny and Debbie were currently occupying. Her hair was a mess and her face was red, and a hickey glowing on her neck.  
"wow, who were you getting freaky with Tammy"  
Tammy looked confused and continued to be out of breath. Debbie motioned with her finger towards her own neck, "you've got a hickey."  
Tammy clasped the side of her neck as her red face deepened. The horn blared signally 5 minutes until departure.  
"well see you later Debbie, Tammy"  
"Bye Danny." Tammy finally was able to get out before she collapsed onto the seat.  
"Now tell me who the lucky guy it is."  
...  
"girl? it's a girl, it is."  
"... ok, you know the Ravenclaw with dreads."  
"we don't have anyone with dreads in our year level."  
"No." Tammy pointed downwards.  
An audible gasp, "the year below? Nine-Ball??"  
"yeah"  
"Didn't know you had it in you" 

The train jutted forward, and Debbie took her seat beside the window. She spotted the back of Danny's head disappear through the wall of the station. Debbie kicked off her heels and swung her feet onto the empty seats beside her. She put her head against the glass of the window as the green pastures started rolling into view. The rattling train and busy noise in the neighboring cabins prevented her from her shut-eye. Tammy being the nice person she was cast the charm muffliato. Debbie dozed off to the rocking of the train and the sweet sensation of knowing she would be returning to her second home away from the family drama.  
Her neck is cramped and when her she begins to peel apart her eyes, the windows are a deep blue, the stars beginning to emerge. She swears she sees a blonde bob and the back of a signature velvet suit jacket exit the cart before Debbie is able to sit up the figure is gone and Tammy is staring down at her dressed in her Hufflepuff robes. Daphne and Rose sitting arm in arm their faces just far enough to not be pda. Constance the small 4th year Debbie took under her wing last year. She wanted to get up and chase after her, but then again if Lou had wanted to talk to her she wouldn't have left right as she woke up.  
"Your feelings are showing Debs," Daphne commented, "You were never great at covering those."  
"Do you guys know? How?"  
"We were there Debbie, you guys are great at stealing not so much hiding."  
Debbie gave a sigh and hurriedly shoved her robes on top of her clothes. The train came to a jolting stop and the group began piling out.  
"Please kill me before I die from embarrassment," Debbie whispered to Tammy so the others wouldn't hear.  
"We're all your friends. No one cares we just want you to be happy."  
"ugh ... so cheesy"  
Tammy rolled her eyes as they jumped down from the train steps and walked towards to the Thestrals. Their feet crunching against the leaves and twigs on the floor. Her white converses were graffitied with mud and dirt. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Lou stroking the creature that only a few could see. Debbie wanted to run to her. The hurt in Lou's eyes could be seen under the moonlight. The wind blew her platinum blond fringe around her eyes, the yellow flickering of the torches illuminated the shine of the highlight on her cheekbones. Her long tender fingers stroking what she imagined to be the head. Tammy almost had to pull off Debbie's hand to get her to move again.  
"You could be a little more inconspicuous, people are snickering."  
As Tammy dragged her along the dirt path she continued to stare at the stunning girl under the evening sky. Lou turned and their eyes met for a second and everything turned into slow motion. A tall brunette strolled up behind Lou wrapping her hands around her waist burying her nose into her neck. Someone might as well take a hammer, rip her heart out and smash it on a bed of needles.  
"Tammy, Tammy who the fuck is that bitch."


	2. Lou @ King's Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou's POV essentially  
> Not a lot of romantics, more Constance and Lou being bros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again please ignore my terrible English

Lou, Lou was hot, she knew she was hot. She liked to own every room she was in. A heartbreaker her mother had named her at a young age when boys would offer their hand in marriage but she spat in their face instead. Lou was only 6 years old when her mother ran away with what her father described as "temptation" and she was only 10 years old when she sat beside her grandmother's deathbed in a room that looked out to the Switz alps. Her father explained it as, "God is helping her move to a better place". Lou didn't completely understand what was happening but all she knew was she was sad and grandmama was not going to wake up again.

Lou stepped outside King Cross Station and glanced down at her watch, 10:10 am. She reached down into her pockets for a lighter and the packet of cigarettes she had just bought. People were staring at the leather jacket and matching leather pants in the 80-degree heat.  
"Shit."  
She pulled out the fabric of the pocket that revealed a hole. Her lighter and loose change had slipped through. She looked around to see if any other smokers were in sight and only saw workers that were late and tourists with amateur DSLRs around their necks and their phones pulled out on google maps. With a sigh, she headed back into the station shoving the unopened cigarette packet into the other pocket just to be sure she wouldn't lose it before the neverending train ride. Her heels clicked against the concrete blending in with the other train goers. The bustling station annoyed her especially the occasional squawking owl.  
10:15  
"ugh"  
She dodged the spit that flew out of a little child's saliva filled mouth. The mother stood there rocking the trolley back and forth in an attempt to quiet the child. Deciding the close call with unknown bodily fluids was the limit to the little adventure she had tried to entertain herself with. Casually strolling through the magical wall that still satisfied her but did not let show to the general public. She groaned at the now extremely busy platform, mothers screaming to their children. Excited first years in their brand new robes a little embarrassed that none of the older students were wearing their robes. She climbed onto the train and headed back to her cabin where she had stuffed her luggage.  
Lou pointed towards the overhead compartment, "Sorry kids, the cabin's already taken."  
They were annoyed but the sensible child dragged her friend out whispering, "That's Lou Miller, someone told me she killed her cousin."  
Lou gave a tiny chuckle and dropped down onto the seat staring out the window to watch the commotion. The first familiar face she spotted was Constance, her skateboard overhead and fast little fingers reaching into pockets of unknowing victims. Constance spotted her through the window and smiled excitedly at her knowing smirk. Lou expected Constance to run into the cabin her skateboard bashing into other students and relatives. Lou engulfed her in a hug and ruffled her hair, "what tasty treats have you snagged in the last 10 minutes."  
"So many gum wrappers. It's like no one brushes their teeth anymore." Constance continued to pull out the remaining haul from her neverending pockets, "melted chocolate frog, three galleons, a few knuts, a sickle, and a pretty sweet lighter."  
Lou snagged the lighter that had been imprinted with a skull, "nice ... can I keep it, I lost mine earlier."  
"Yeah, I don't smoke. Just don't take the galleons, I think it's enough to last me the train ride."  
"Have you seen anyone else?"  
"Yeah, Amita's arguing with her mum, I think I saw Tammy get dragged away by a girl in dreads, couldn't see the front of her head. Didn't see Debbie."  
Lou was a little embarrassed that Constance knew that this was the information that she had been originally seeking. They both dropped down into the seats opposite each other. Constance began to open the chocolate frog before she was interjected with a groan.  
"Don't eat the melted frog. You don't know where that's been."  
"It's still in the wrapping. 100% still sanitary."  
Lou rolled her eyes and continued to witness as the platform became increasingly busy as she listened to Constance rant about the family trip her mother had dragged her on to America where she wasn't even allowed to wander off.  
Lou's hopes shot up when she saw a familiar brunette ponytail only to fire her straight down when she was able to distinguish the tattoo on her neck.  
Constance stopped talking to look out the window to see what Lou was avoiding, only to greeted with the standard hundreds of heads moving up and down the platform.  
"Who are you hiding from."  
"No one, Nothing"  
Lou peeked up again and was glad to see that the figure in question had disappeared.  
"Your face seems to be telling me otherwise."  
"I'll tell you later."  
"Tell me now and I'll give you back your lighter."  
"Still don't know how you snitch so well."  
"Spill the tea Miller, spill the tea." Constance was on the edge of her seat half eaten chocolate frog torn aside and flicked the lighter on and off.  
"Summer, girl, got some, ghosted," Lou continued to slouch against the seats doing her best not to let the red show on her cheeks.  
"Nope give your girl some details"

"My dad said I needed to socialize more and spending the whole summer holidays throwing knives at a tree wasn't healthy. So he signed me up for this Queer support camp where the only thing you do I swear was socializing. Super sex-positive, I was surprised he had voluntarily signed me up. Anyway, this really smoking girl with long brown hair and a neck tattoo was there."  
"Your type 100% just look at Debbie"  
"what?  
"Hmm ... what ... continue the story"  
"Anyway we talked and I found out she was a witch and she ended up sitting on my face, it got to the end of the week and we were all about to leave and she wanted my details so she could send me owls so I gave her a different address."  
"You know you're really shit at telling stories," Constance tossed back the lighter, "It's missing so many details. Didn't even tell me why you don't like her after making cum, multiple times I assume."  
"Whatever."  
The final horn blared and the train was off. She looked out the window back towards the platform where it looked similar to the Titanic wave off. Second last year trapped in a half decent hovel at least she could get to see Debbie again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapters are not very long. Am working on that.


End file.
